


Over and Out

by Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I might edit this at some point, M/M, Ryan doesn't make it out, Ryan's goodbye, based on a let's play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap/pseuds/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap
Summary: Listening to your best friend die sounds bad enough, but imagine saying goodbye to the love of your life.Imagine hearing their life drain away.





	Over and Out

Smoke had already started to fill the building and rubble had already begun to fall, blocking doors and hallways, windows and stair wells alike. 

And there was nothing Jeremy could do about it. 

"Talk to me, Ryan!" Jeremy called over the radio, his fingers trembling as they simply held the button in wait for Ryan's response. "Tell me what's going on! What do you see? Can you see a way out?! I'm gonna get-"

"Tell me a secret, Jeremy." Ryan's voice broke through after nearly mintues of silence. "Anything. Tell me anything." He whispered, voice torn and fading as he attempted to not inhale the thick smoke.

"What?...Ryan! Now isn't the time! You could die if I don't-"

"I'll go first, then..." The man chuckled weakly, eyes falling to the bomb in his lap. 

1 minute.

"I'm in love with you Jeremy, and I'm glad it's me in here and not you." Ryan said in possibly the softest voice Jeremy had ever heard before. It sent tears streaming down his face. 

"Ryan Haywood..." Jeremy bubbled out, wiping his face roughly with his gloved hands. "I'm in love with you too..That's my secret. God, I've loved you for so long. Do you know that? I've loved you si-"

"Since boot camp, I know..." Ryan smiled. The ash in the air had started to burn his lungs now. 

36 seconds. 

"Take care of yourself Jeremy. The world needs the battle buddies...But I'm afraid I might have to resign after this mission.." 

"Ryan...please. I can't do this alone." Jeremy cried softly, not caring how ugly his sobbing had become. "I can't..can't do this without you! Let me come and get you-"

"When you get a new partner, don't let him fully replace me, yeah?" Ryan coughed out a weak laugh, the soft thud of his head falling back against the wall causing Jeremy to nearly spring up in his seat. "I'll be pretty pissed off ghost if you do." 

Hurt. Sadness. Anger. Heartache. All at once, like a dam opening up it's gates. Jeremy was drowning in himself. He couldn't swim without Ryan. Ryan was his life jacket, the air in his lungs that would bring him to the surface and that would drain his body and replace it with his own intoxicating scent. 

10 seconds. 

"This is Ryan Haywood of district ten, second team member of project battle buddies and the loser who fell in love with his best friend...Singing off for the last time...This is Ryan Haywood, over and out."


End file.
